Soundtrack: The Sims 3
Gra podstawowa *Joseph Suk – "Barcarolle From String Quartet in D Minor" *Wolfgang Mozart – "Divertimento in D Major" *Franz Schubert – "Piano Qunitet in A 2nd Movement" *Cesar Franck – "Standchen" *Peter Ilyich Tchaikovsky – "Symphony No. 6 in B Minor 2nd Movement" *Georg Friedrich Handel – "Watermusic Suite No 1 F Major" *Sasha – "Born Again" *Sasha – "Milkweed" *Junkie XL – "Distressed" *Junkie XL – "Gluten King" *Junkie XL – "Groove On" *Touchstone –"Postal Ritney" *Ladytron – "Rockfalls & Estuaries" *Ladytron – "She Steeped Out of the Car" *Ladytron – "Young Etruscians" *Eric Pressley – "Arcadia" *Eric Pressley – "Dillis Gom" *Eric Pressley – "Podie Tie" *Darrell Brown – "Cat and Mouse" *Darrell Brown – "Don't You Cry" *Darrell Brown – "Last But Not Least" *Darrell Brown – "The Best You Got" *Darrell Brown – "Be Gonk" *Darrel Brown – "Na Maa" *Darrel Brown – "Nimbo Helba Bob Queek Welp" *Darrel Brown – "Wa Gack" *Darrel Brown – "Wan Nee Feela" * Rebecca Mauleon – "Bossa Da Neeba Doo" * Rebecca Mauleon – "Candombe WaaayO" * Rebecca Mauleon – "Cha-cha Minga Ticami" * Rebecca Mauleon – "Rumba sa Sul" * Rebecca Mauleon – "Salsa Saka K" * Rebecca Mauleon – "Tango Dun Na Noob" *Darrell Brown – "Feewa Foona Wabee" *Eric Pressley – "Da Linnip" *Eric Pressley – "Ramooned" *Eric Pressley – "Sta Moogie" Wymarzone Podróże *Nelly Furtado - Manos al Aire *Pixie Lott - Mama Do *Stefanie Heinzmann - No One Can Change My Mind *Matt & Kim - Daylight *Young Punx - Juice and Gin *LeAnn Rimes - You've Ruined Me *Fefe Dobson - I Want You *Katie Melua - If the lights go out *Madina Lake - Lets Get Outta Here *Manchester Orchestra - I've Got Friends *Natalie Portman's Shaved Head - Me + Yr Daughter *Esme Denters - Outta Here *Hot Chelle Rae - Say *Audrye Sessions - Turn Me Off *Metalkpretty - Wake Up, Wake Up *Evan Taubenfeld - Pumpkin Pie *Friday Night Boys - Can't Take That Away *Cassie Steele - Summer Nights *Broken Hearts Club - Na Na Na Kariera *Lady Antebellum - "Need You Now" *Rise Against - "Savior" *Charice - "Pyramid" *Melanie Fiona - "Bang Bang" *Toni Braxton - "Make My Heart" *Neon Trees - "Animal" *V V Brown - "Shark In The Water" *Daisy Dares You - "Number One Enemy" *OK Go - "This Too Shall Pass" *Old 97's - "Early Morning" *Murder By Death - "As Long As There is Whiskey In The World" *The Acorn - "Restoration" *Mike Posner - "Cooler Than Me" *Violent Soho - "Jesus Stole My Girlfriend" *Kerli - "Tea Party" *Eli "Paperboy" Reed - "Come And Get it" *Hal Linton - "Lock My Heart Down" *Radney Foster And The Confessions - "Until It's Gone" *The Constellations - "Setback" Po Zmroku *3oh!3 – “Double Vision” *Bryan Rice – “There for You” *Chiddy Bang – “Here We Go” *Electrolightz – “Miss Outta Control” *Eliza Doolittle – “Rollerblades” *Foxy Shazam – “Unstoppable” *Hadag Nahash – “Lo Maspik” *Hadouken! – “M.A.D.” *Jessica Mauboy – “Saturday Night” *Junkie XL – “Live Wired” *Kelis – “Brave” *Kelly Rowland – “Rose Colored Glasses” *King Fantastic – “All Black Ying Yang (The Party Song)” *My Chemical Romance – “Na Na Na” *Nikki & Rich – “Next Best Thing” *The Ready Set – “More Than Alive” *Soulja Boy – “Speakers Going Hammer” *Travie McCoy – “Need You” Pokolenia *All Time Low – "Time Bomb" *Airborne Toxic Event – "Superhero" *Solid State Duluxe – "Truly" Zwierzaki *Plan B – "Stay Too Long" *Alex Boyd –"Light Up Tonight" *Cher Lloyd – "Superhero" *Erasure – "Where I Start To (Break It All Down)" *Kimbra – "Good Intent" *Anjulie – "Headphones" *Asher Roth – "Another One Down" *BG5 – "Lay A Little Sunshine" *Blush – "Undivided" *CSS – "City Grrrl" *Earnhardt Jr. Dale Jr – "Morning Thought" *Jack’s Mannequin – "Television" *Joshua Radin – "Here Lies" *Katy Rose – "A Part Of It" *Lenka – "Two" *Luke Bryan – "Country Girl (Shake It For Me)" *Martina McBride – "Teenage Daughters" *Mona – "Lean Into The Fall" *Outasight – "Life Or Something Like It" *Robby Armstrong – "Rodeo" *Rock Mafia – "The Big Bang" *Speakers – "Gimme Go" *The KickDrums – "Counting On You" *The Lunabelles – "A Place To Shine" *Thompson Square – "I Got You" *Wolf Gang – "The King And All Of His Men" *Carpool – "Shine On" *Fall On Your Sword – "New Ways to Vandalize Your Heart" *Galactic – "Ohhh Ahhh" Zostań Gwiazdą *Awolnation – "Not Your Fault" *Fun. – "We Are Young" *Seether – "Tonight" *Quiet Company – "You Me And The Boatman" *Swoobie Zine – "A Nagging Sense Of Uncertainty" *Jason Derulo – "Don’t Wanna Go Home" *Patrick Stump – "This City" *Tiny Dancer – "Betrayed" *Wanae Lockrell – "Loo Mah" *Sonic Boom Six – "For The Kids Of The Multiculture" Nie z Tego Świata *Khursor feat. Sarai – "Can You Hear Me?" *MS MR – "Hurricane" *Lacuna Coil – "Kill The Light" *Vampire Twins – "Lamia" *Bastille – "Laura Palmer" *Garbage – "Not Your Kind Of People" *Austra – "Spellwork" *Ladytron – "Tesla" *Sabi – "Wild Heart" *Oberhofer – "Yr Face" Cztery pory Roku *Of Monsters and Man – Little Talks" *The Shoarks – "Mayzie Grobe" *No Piloting – "Soma Terra Loon" *Becky G - "Teen In The City" Różne 'The Sims 3 - konsola' *22-20’s – “Latest Heartbreak” *3oh!3 – “Double Vision” *Aceyalone and RJD2 – “Ever Seen This” *Aeroplane – “We Can’t Fly” *Alpha Rev – “Phoneix Burn” *Cody Simpson – “IY IY IY” *Crash Kings – “You Got Me” *deadmau5 – “Some Chords” *Flo Rida featuring Jovi – “Fresh I Stay” *Free Energy – “Free Energy” *Hot Chip – “We Have Love” *Innerpartysystem – “American Trash” *Jasmine V – “All of These Boys” *Jessica Mauboy – “Saturday Night” *John Butler Trio – “Gonna Be a Long Time” *Kidz in the Hall – “Flickin’” *Lazee featuring Apollo Drive – “Calling Out” *Mickey Factz – “Dreamland” *Ozomatli – “Are you Ready?” *Shool Of Seven Bells – “Dust Devil” *The Dirty Heads – “Stand Tall” 'Akcesoria' ''Nowoczesny Apartament'' *Deluka - Cascade *Electric Owls - Magic Show *''The Limousines – "Very Busy People" '' ''Szybka Jazda'' *Pretty Lady and The Big Ds – "Bang Bang" *Brian Setzer – "Mr Jazzer Goes Surfin" *Fatboy – "Dark City Sky" *Reverend Horton – "Heat Big Red Rocket Of Love" *The Supersuckers – "Rock N Roll Records" Kategoria:Seria The Sims Kategoria:The Sims 3